Liens
by Millama
Summary: La dernière bataille a détruit Poudlard, tué des centaines de gens et aussi l'horcruxe en Harry. Des choses changent, des liens se défont, d'autres se font et dans tout ça quelques secrets ressurgissent. Des questions, des réponses, des idées.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bien le bonsoir! :D**_

 _ **Vous allez bien?**_

 _ **Eh oui, vous ne rêvez pas! Je reviens avec une fiction! Attention, attention il va neiger ! xD**_

 _ **La fiction ne sera pas énormément longue (quoi que...je m'approche de la dizaine de chapitres tout de même...x')) mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira! :)**_

 _ **Je vous avais dit lors de mes derniers écrits que je pensais à une fiction etc, et bien voilà, vous l'avez sous vos yeux! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, c'est parti d'une vidéo sur les 5théories sur le monde de Harry Potter. Il y en avait une bien particulière qui a accaparé mon attention - je pense que vous devinerez très vite laquelle c'est...et non ce n'est pas sur les Horcruxes xD - alors je vous laisse découvrir ça.**_

 _ **Pleins de bisous!**_

 _ **Millama**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :**

« _ Harry ! Harry ! »

Le brun sursauta, perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point Hermione commençait à paniquer de son manque de réponse.

« _ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a 'mione ? Bâilla-t-il, fatigué.

_ Ce qu'il y a ?! Il y a que je crois avoir découvert quelque chose à propos de toi et que tu n'écoutes pas un mot de ce que je te raconte ! S'énerva-t-elle.

_ Attends…tu as découvert que j'avais des lunettes ? Fit-t-il plein de sarcasmes en se redressant sur le vieux fauteuil. »

La jeune femme le regarda d'un air si sévère qu'il déglutit, regrettant déjà les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer. Ils étaient tous épuisés par la guerre qui s'était terminée quelques semaines plutôt. Ils aidaient comme ils le pouvaient à Poudlard, mais les tâches étaient abondantes, trop peu de gens avaient survécus et ceux qui étaient en vie avaient du mal à tenir debout à cause de la fatigue qui s'accumulait depuis des jours. Plus un seul n'avait eu de vraies nuits de sommeil depuis le massacre.

« _ Excuses moi, je suis un crétin. Marmonna-t-il.

_ Oui, tu en es un ! Tu m'écoutes maintenant ou dois-je une fois de plus te jeter un sort pour te réveiller ? »

Harry frissonna, soudainement très à l'écoute. Il avait un très mauvais souvenir des sorts de Hermione pour le réveiller, malheureusement elle l'utilisait souvent et sur tout le monde. C'était le seul moyen de tous les faire avancer, tenir debout pour que le château soit prêt pour la rentrée suivante.

« _ C'est bon, je t'écoute. Mais avant ça, où est Ron ?

_ Il est allé discuter avec Ginny. Depuis que tu n'es plus avec elle, elle a pas mal besoin de parler.

_ J'ai remarqué…je suis…

_ Vraiment désolé ?

_ Non, un vrai crétin. Je ne comptais pas la blesser.

_ Malheureusement quand les sentiments sont en jeux il y a toujours un risque de blesser la personne d'en face, Harry. Dit-elle d'un ton maternel en posant sa main sur son bras.

_ Tu as raison.

_ Je sais, comme toujours, tenta-t-elle de plaisanter avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

_ Tu disais, donc ?

_ Tu te souviens de ce que l'on dit des horcruxes ?

_ Oui, ils provoquent la folie et la haine chez ceux qui l'approchent de près ou de loin. Pourquoi ?

_ Je…je pensais à nos familles à tous. Notamment à la tienne. Et je me demandais si…les Dursleys ne t'avaient pas détesté à cause de cela…, Fit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

_ QUOI ?!

_ Harry, calmes toi, écoutes-moi !

_ NON ! CES GENS SONT JUSTE TIMBRES !

_ Et une partie de ta famille alors tais-toi et écoutes moi !

_... »

La jeune fille patienta quelques secondes le temps d'être sûre que Harry ne la couperait pas de nouveau. Il secoua la tête et croisa les bras sur son torse en signe de dédain et de bouderie.

« _ Merci. Lâcha-t-elle après une longue minute de silence. Tu sais que les moldus sont sensibles à la magie même si eux ne la pratiquent pas et n'en possèdent pas ?

_ Oui. Grommela le brun.

_ Dans ce cas, imagines que ta tante ait seulement été jalouse de ta mère au départ. Pas beaucoup, mais c'était là quand même. Elle a tout de même accepté de te protéger parce qu'elle aimait sa sœur. Jalousie et amour font bon ménage.

_ Ouais…

_ Et là, toi, un horcruxe, passes onze ans en leur présence. Tu as vu l'effet que ça avait sur Ron, toi et moi lors de notre voyage à la recherche d'horcruxes. Tu as vu à quel point cela peut nous faire devenir mauvais.

_ Je vois où tu veux en venir 'mione. Tu veux me faire croire que…

_ Rappelles toi ce que tu m'as dit de ton dernier dialogue avec Dudley… »

Le brun soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez en repensant au jour où il avait abandonné les Dursleys. Dudley était venu lui parler et s'était excusé, comme si d'un coup…

« _ Bon d'accord, mais alors pourquoi ni toi, ni Ron, ni aucune autre personne ne m'avez détesté ?

_ Severus. Draco. Bellatrix.

_ Tous un peu détraqués autant qu'ils le sont.

_ Admets le Harry que c'est une bonne théorie.

_ C'est une bonne théorie 'mione, mais il n'empêche que ce n'est pas clair sur tous les points. »

Hermione allait répondre quand la porte s'ouvrit. Ron apparut, l'air complètement agacé et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil suivit d'une Ginny en pétard.

« _ Que vous est-il arrivés par Merlin ?! S'enquit Hermione.

_ Tu ne devineras JAMAIS ! Grommela Ginny.

_ Une véritable bonne nouvelle ! Cracha Ron.

_ Vous voulez bien nous dire ce qu'il se passe ?! S'agaça Harry.

_ Il se passe que monsieur le Ministre de la Magie fraîchement élu a décidé – suite à ton témoignage au ministère – que pour peine et réparation de tort, Malefoy fils viendrait aider à la réparation du château. Il aura un surveillant à ses bottes, mais il sera à nos basques ! Grinça Ron. Sale fouine !

_ Oh, s'il te plaît Ron, tu sais très bien ce qu'il s'est réellement passé pour Malefoy, il n'est pas réellement…, tenta de le défendre Hermione.

_ Pas totalement QUOI ?! Cria Ron. Après tous les ennuis qu'il a causés…

_ Ron. Appela Harry.

_ Quoi ?! Toi aussi tu prends sa défense ?! La défense de la fouine ? Tu es sûr ?!

_ Oui. Tu sais autant que moi pourquoi il a fait ce qu'il a fait. Ce n'est pas pour autant que je l'apprécie, loin de là, mais à sa place nous aurions peut-être fait pareil. Peut-être pire. Imagines si cela avait été tes parents, Ron !

_ Il n'a aucune excuse. »

Ginny et lui se regardèrent et d'un hochement de tête repartirent en direction de la porte de la salle commune pour se détendre.

« _ Les prochains jours vont être encore plus compliqués, souffla Hermione en se laissant tomber dans un des fauteuils. Et encore plus fatiguant.

_ Tu sais autant que moi que d'ici demain il se sera calmé. Je le soupçonne de s'être disputé avec Ginny et Draco, normal qu'il soit énervé.

_ C'est vrai. Mais je n'ai pas fini ma théorie ! Leur intervention m'a rappelée des éléments !

_ Oh non, Hermione !

_ Laisses moi juste une autre chance !

_Ok, très bien, vas-y.

_ Te rappelles-tu qu'à partir de la troisième année nous n'avons plus cessés de nous disputer jusqu'à ce que la guerre soit finie ? Ou du moins…que l'on retrouve un brin d'espoir ?

_ Oui, c'est exact. La quatrième et la cinquième année furent les plus violentes au niveau des disputes.

_ N'oublies pas la sixième.

_ Oui.

_ Ron t'en voulait souvent, moi je vous en voulais à vous deux. L'horcruxe sème la discorde autour de lui, ce n'est pas toujours en rapport à lui.

_ …ok, t'as gagné tu marques un point, mais seulement dans le cas où l'horcruxe met du temps avant de provoquer de réels effets.

_ Je pense plutôt que ça dépend du degré de sensibilité à la magie noire. Même Dumbledore et McGonagald y ont été sensibles, rappelles-toi lors de la cinquième année.

_ Oui, mais…

_ Laisses moi finir. Malefoy est plus sensible à la magie noire car elle l'a entourée toute sa vie et il y réagit au moindre contact. C'était inconscient mais sûrement que lorsque tu lui as dit ne pas vouloir être son ami le pouvoir de l'horcruxe s'est déclenché sur lui. Pareil pour Severus, sauf que lui tu lui as rappelé ton père.

_ Ok, ok, ok. Tu as gagné. Tu es intelligente, belle et tu m'épuises !

_ Ha ha ha ! Je sais ! Rigola-t-elle en se redressant. Mais ne perds pas ton énergie, il est l'heure d'aller manger et nous auront sûrement Malefoy dans la salle. »

L'entrain d'Hermione était communicatif car il se redressa et elle en profita pour lui sauter au cou pour avoir une étreinte. Il resserra ses bras autour d'elle. Il ferma les yeux. L'odeur d'Hermione le frappa, il revit sa mère le serrant dans ses bras. La même odeur il sursauta et rouvrit les yeux. Hermione se détacha de lui, un grand sourire sur les lèvres et l'entraîna vers la grande salle.

« _ D'où te vient cette énergie ? Je pensais que tu étais aussi claquée que nous tous ? Grommela Harry avec pourtant un sourire en coin.

_ Je ne sais pas. J'aime partager mes théories et savoir qu'elles sont justes.

_ Comme toujours. Tu es une véritable Serdaigle en vérité, taquina Harry.

_ Ne m'insultes pas ! Je suis une lionne une…

_ Tiens, tiens, tiens. Alors Granger, comment vas-tu ? Résonna une voix hautaine dans le couloir. »


	2. Chapter 2

_**Re bonsoir ! :D  
**_

 _ **Je m'ennuie un peu...alors j'ai relu et corrigé le chapitre deux...comme ça ceux qui veulent peuvent le lire de suite...haha! :D**_

 _ **Profitez bien de la suite, je ne mettrais pas tous les chapitres d'un coup ! :p Ouais...faut bien que je garde un peu d'avance ! x)**_

 _ **Bonne lecture les gens! :D**_

 _ **Millama.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :**

Harry et Hermione se tournèrent vers la voix. Draco Malefoy était appuyé contre le mur, les regardant progresser dans le couloir. Il détaillait chaque endroit du visage d'Hermione, puis s'attaqua au visage d'Harry. Il arqua le sourcil, curieux.

« _ Potter ? Demanda-t-il, peu sûr de lui.

_ Tiens, tu ne me reconnais plus Malefoy ? Ironisa Harry.

_ Si, comment pourrais-je oublier une tête pareille ! Tu as changé quelque chose ?

_ Pas depuis que je suis venu au tribunal, non. Répliqua Harry, surprit.

_ Hum…tu sembles différent…moins…comment dit-on ? Ah oui, agaçant.

_ Euh…, ne put s'empêcher de répondre intelligemment Harry.

_ Cela ne veut pas dire que je t'apprécie. Siffla Malefoy avant de hausser les épaules. Mais, merci pour le tribunal. Nous méritons notre sentence, mais tu nous as…évité bien des malheurs. »

Harry haussa à son tour les épaules et dépassa Malefoy pour rejoindre la Grande Salle. Hermione continuait de sourire, victorieuse, et trottinait à ses côtés.

La grande salle avait beaucoup pâti de la guerre. A moitié détruite, il n'y avait plus de plafond magique, une partie était à ciel ouvert, les intempéries seulement bloqués par un sort en attendant que le plafond soit réparé. Seules deux des quatre tables étaient encore entières, et le sol semblait s'effriter à chaque pas à cause de la poussière des pierres cassées.

Harry et Hermione s'installèrent aux côtés de Ginny et Ron qui ne purent que remarquer son visage illuminé.

« _ Hermione, que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu as reçu un sort ? S'étonna Ron.

_ Non. Ma théorie vient juste de se confirmer ! Chantonna-t-elle.

_ Ce n'est pas vrai ! Répliqua Harry.

_ Bien sûr que si ! Réfléchis Harry ! Il s'est rendu compte que quelque chose a changé ! Je cite « tu sembles différent…moins…comment dit-on ? Ah oui, agaçant ! ». Il t'a même remercié ! S'extasia Hermione.

_ Tu m'énerves ! Grommela Harry. »

Elle claqua un baiser sonore sur sa joue et gloussa sous les regards inquiets de Ginny et Ron.

« _ Vous allez nous expliquer ? Ou l'on doit vous tirer les vers du nez ? »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour commencer son récit mais un poids tomba sur le banc et tous se tournèrent pour voir…Malefoy.

« _ Quoi ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça, on ne vous a rien dit ?

_ Dit quoi ? Demanda Harry pour éviter que Ron ne s'emporte.

_ Tu es celui qui devra me surveiller, Potter. Ils ont décidé que puisque tu avais pris ma défense, tu devrais aussi me surveiller pendant toute la durée de ma peine. Tu es en quelque sorte devenu le garant de ma bonne foi.

_ Ta peine s'étale sur combien de temps ? Reprit Hermione toujours pour empêcher Ron d'exploser.

_ Pour l'instant, le délai est fixé à six mois. Je vais devoir partager la tâche de surveillant avec…Rusard. Grimaça le blond.

_ Le ministère sait-il que j'envisageais de travailler en tant qu'Aurore ? Articula Harry à la fois en colère contre le ministère et incrédule.

_ Oui, souffla Draco, ne t'en fais pas, moi aussi j'aurais voulu être tranquille, argua-t-il d'un ton suffisant. Tiens, c'est la lettre qu'ils m'ont chargé de te remettre. »

Ron ouvrit la bouche mais Ginny planta son talon dans son pied pour le faire taire. Il poussa un piaillement.

« _ Toujours aussi viril, Weasley. Remarqua Draco en soulevant le sourcil, suffisant. »

Le roux ouvrit à nouveau la bouche et ce coup-ci ce fut Hermione qui se chargea de son pied. Il se mordit la lèvre et leur jeta un regard noir avant de laisser tomber ses yeux sur son assiette vide. Harry leva les yeux au ciel et déroula le parchemin.

« _ Sérieusement ? Grogna-t-il.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Hermione.

_ Il se passe que le ministère souhaite me voir faire ma septième année avant d'envisager un quelconque avenir.

_ Tout ça pour…Malefoy ? Fit Ron en essayant de paraître le moins coléreux possible…mission complètement échouée.

_ Je suis là, je te rappelle Weasley.

_ A mon grand déplaisir.

_ Au miens aussi, si ça peut te rassurer.

_ CA SUFFIT ! Hurla Harry, faisant sursauter les sorciers qui entraient peu à peu dans la pièce pour le repas du soir.

_ Quoi ?! Grognèrent en même temps le blond et le roux.

_ Ron, Hermione, Ginny, vous aviez prévu de faire votre septième année ?

_ Oui. Répondirent-ils en chœur.

_ Très bien. Je resterai donc ici. Ron, Malefoy, suivez-moi.

_ Tu ne vas pas commencer à faire ton petit chef avec moi P…

_ Ecoutes moi bien Malefoy : j'ai quelques petites choses à vous dire que ça te plaise ou non, alors vous me suivez tous les deux. »

Le regard vert remplit d'éclairs du brun fit se tasser le blond sur le banc mais il ne dit plus rien, hochant simplement la tête et suivant le roux et le brun vers une salle de classe qui n'avait pas été détruite.

« _ Alors que ce soit bien clair Ron, entama-t-il aussi sec dès que la porte se fut fermée, si j'arrive à supporter Malefoy, tu le peux aussi. Non, laissez-moi parler ! Vous n'avez qu'à vous ignorer, ou trouver une solution, on va devoir passer l'année ensembles, alors soit vous faîtes des efforts, soit vous la fermez. Ensuite Malefoy, si je dois passer le reste de l'année à te surveiller…il va falloir qu'on fasse des efforts tous les deux sinon on va péter un plomb. D'accord ? »

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête.

« _ Bon, maintenant à table.

_ Harry ? Demanda Ron alors qu'ils repartaient vers la Grande Salle.

_ Oui ?

_ De quoi est-ce que Hermione parlait toute à l'heure ? »

Harry soupira et puis expliqua rapidement la théorie qu'avait établie Hermione une heure plutôt.

« _ Hum…je pense que Granger n'a pas tort. Coupa Draco. C'est une très bonne théorie.

_ C'est la première fois que tu complimentes Hermione. Remarqua Harry.

_ Parce qu'elle a raison, c'est tout. »

Ils s'approchèrent de la table, les filles ne les avaient pas vu arriver et parlaient encore entre elles, penchées l'une vers l'autre, sérieuses.

« _ Tu ne lui as pas encore dit ? S'inquiétait Ginny en parlant à voix basse.

_ Non. J'ai peur que…il le prenne mal. En même temps…ça se voit pourtant non ?

_ Non, tu ne me l'aurais pas dit, je ne l'aurais pas su, Hermione. Depuis combien de temps es-tu au courant ?

_ …depuis le début Ginny. Tu le sais.

_ Sept années et tu ne lui as rien dit ?!

_ Alors Granger, enceinte depuis sept ans ? Ron était précoce ! Ricana Draco. AIE !

_ Ne cherches pas la guerre Malefoy. Pas quand je suis à côté de toi, le prévint Harry en s'asseyant tranquillement un sourire naissant sur les lèvres.

_ Pas besoin de me mettre une taloche derrière la tête !

_ Renforcement négatif. En plus c'est une question indiscrète que tu as posé à la dame.

_ Je ne suis pas ton gosse ! S'indigna Draco.

_ Mais tu es sous ma responsabilité ET ma surveillance, c'est tout comme. Sourit Harry avec un air bien sadique.

_ Pas ce regard-là Potter, pitié. Ça fait vieux pervers. AIE !

_ Renforcement négatif, le retour. Rigola Harry. »

Draco baissa les yeux vers son assiette en grommelant, pourtant, il sentait que l'atmosphère s'était allégée malgré les visages tirés par la fatigue. Il poussa un soupir intérieur. Harry avait en effet changé, et il savait la théorie d'Hermione plus que vraie.

Harry, lui, lança un regard à Hermione et Ginny qui détournèrent les yeux. Elles cachaient quelque chose. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était mais une chose était sûre : cela le concernait personnellement et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout de ne pas être au courant.


	3. Chapter 3

_**BONJOUR! :D**_

 _ **Ayant continué d'écrire hier soir, je vous poster la suite aujourd'hui :)**_

 _ **Les indices fleurissent, mais la nouvelle vous étonnera quand même ! xD**_

 _ **Bonne lecture ! :)**_

 _ **Millama.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 :**

Harry poussa un soupir en s'adossant à la colonne proche de la porte d'entrée. Le mois de juillet venait de se terminer. Le dernier jour avait été mouvementé, il y avait eu son anniversaire – dignement fêté – puis la remise au travail. La partie la moins drôle et la plus dure. Il entendit la cloche sonner, signe que minuit venait de passer. La reconstruction de Poudlard s'accélérait, mais évidemment les professeurs qui les aidaient aller devoir les laisser se débrouiller pour préparer la rentrée et le chantier allait à nouveau ralentir.

« _ Découragé, Potter ? Demanda Draco en se laissant tomber à côté de lui.

_ Tu peux te moquer, tu auras « la belle vie » d'ici une semaine, tu ne seras plus sur le chantier, tu seras en formation avec Rusard.

_ Tu parles d'une belle vie, vue la tête qu'il a je vais m'enfuir avant qu'il ne m'ait montré comment utiliser les cachots. Soupira le blond.

_ C'est vrai qu'il espère toujours le retour des « bonnes vieilles méthodes ». Grogna Harry.

_ L'espoir fait vivre, qui sommes-nous pour le lui reprocher ?

_ Des élèves n'ayant pas envie de subir ses tortures ? »

A son plus grand étonnement, Draco eut un sourire. Harry sentit son cœur palpiter et un sourire apparut sur son visage aussi. Puis le visage du blond devînt plus triste et il appuya sa tête contre le mur de pierre qui s'effrita quelque peu.

« _ De toute façon, on m'a retiré ma baguette, alors avec Rusard je n'aurais pas le temps de m'ennuyer.

_ C'est vrai que jusqu'à ce que le ministère le décide tu ne peux plus utiliser ta baguette. Marmonna Harry. Je suis désolé pour ça.

_ Laisses tomber. Tu as fait ce que tu pouvais. »

Le blond lui fit un maigre sourire de remerciement et le silence s'installa. Ils auraient pu entendre les bruits à l'extérieur du château si les murs n'avaient pas été si épais.

« _ J'ai hâte que les réparations soient finies. Du moins, le gros des réparations. Reprit finalement Harry après dix minutes de silence.

_ Ça fait combien de temps que vous travaillez ? Demanda Draco, les yeux toujours fermés.

_ Le lendemain de la dernière bataille.

_ Oh…je comprends mieux pourquoi tu avais l'air miteux au jugement, se moqua Draco.

_ Je n'étais pas miteux ! …seulement un peu mal en point ! »

A nouveau un petit sourire, suivit d'un léger rire.

« _ Si j'avais cru qu'un jour je parlerai au grand Potter sans que l'on s'égorge sur place. Finit par lâcher Draco.

_ C'est vrai. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru. »

Un silence paisible s'installa. La fatigue tomba sur Harry qui sentit ses yeux papillonner. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas eu huit heures de sommeil ?

« _ Potter ? Je peux te poser une question ? Souffla le blond.

_ Hum ? Marmonna Harry en se redressant.

_ Qu'est-ce…qu'il s'est passé entre la fille Weasley et toi ? Je croyais que vous alliez avoir pleins d'enfants roux.

_ Rien de bien spécial. On n'était pas fait pour vivre ensembles. On…a fini par aller voir ailleurs tous les deux, ce qui a mis fin à notre relation.

_ Moi qui vous voyez déjà mariés ! Taquina Draco. »

Harry sourit, haussa les épaules. Il avait frôlé la mort à plusieurs reprises et il avait appris à ne plus laisser les émotions trop fortes l'envahir. Il savait se gérer et il savait aussi que si deux personnes en arrivaient à aller voir ailleurs c'est qu'elles ne pouvaient plus vivre ensembles. Il n'y avait pas à chercher de solutions. Ils ne s'aimaient pas comme ils auraient dû. Elle ne voyait de lui que le fantasme qu'elle s'était créée durant toutes ces années, et il ne voyait d'elle que la femme qu'il aurait voulu avoir. Deux images complètement fausses.

Il se sentit faiblir, et avant même qu'il ait tenté de se relever, le sommeil l'avait déjà frappé. Il s'endormit alors même que Draco était en train de lui parler.

« _ Ecoutes, maintenant il faut que tu lui en parles. Chuchota une voix.

_ Tu veux dire, comme quand tu devais lui dire que tu voyais quelqu'un d'autre ? Grommela une deuxième voix.

_ Hermione…, prévint la première voix…tu sais très bien que…

_ Que quoi, MERLIN ?! Marmonna Hermione. Que tu avais peur de le blesser ?! Je…

_ Ecoutes, on ne va pas revenir sur le sujet, tu nous as déjà remis à nos places ! Et puis au moins on a fini par se quitter ! Souffla la première voix. Toi, ça fait un mois que tu devais lui dire, ce n'est toujours pas fait !

_ Ginny, ne m'agace pas avec tout ça ! Ce n'est pas le moment !

_ 'Après la guerre, si aucun de nous ne meure je le lui dirais ! Ça fait trop longtemps que ça dure', imita la voix accusatrice de Ginny.

_ Chut, ça suffit Ginny ! Chuchota la brune avec véhémence.

_ Tu crois vraiment qu'il nous entend ? Se moqua la rousse.

_ Pourquoi ne nous entendrait-il pas ? Il dort, et avec ce qu'on a vécu cette année, je suis sûre qu'il est sur le qui-vive, alors s'il te plaît…tais-toi !

_ De quoi vous parlez au juste ? Coupa une voix masculine. »

Harry soupira. Le sommeil le rattrapa.

Il s'éveilla dans son lit avec la sensation que quelque chose d'important se tramait. Il n'aimait pas ça. D'autant que d'après les souvenirs qui lui revenaient de la nuit précédente, c'était sa meilleure amie qui lui cachait quelque chose. Il se redressa, un début de mal de tête pointant le bout de son nez. Le manque de sommeil s'accumulait et aucun de tous leurs corps ne pouvaient plus vraiment tenir.

Il arriva dans la Grande salle en se tenant le crâne. Il n'y avait que les plus matinaux d'assis sur les bancs. Parmi eux, Draco, Luna, Neville et Hermione.

« _ Salut…'mione…tu n'aurais pas un reste de potion contre le mal de tête ? Le mien est plutôt violent ce matin…

_ Je…

_ Bonjour tout le monde ! »

La voix de Minerva résonna dans la salle presque vide. Tous se tournèrent vers elle. Contrairement à ses habitudes, elle était encore en peignoir écossais, un bonnet de nuit vert émeraude sur la tête, le regard fatigué et usé.

« _ Je viens vous annoncer que je vous laisse une semaine de répit.

_ Mais Minerva…, tenta de l'interrompre le professeur Slughorn.

_ Il n'y a pas de mais ! Répondit sèchement la directrice. Regardez-nous tous ! Si l'on continue on va se tuer à la tâche ! Alors retournez dans vos lits, je ne veux plus vous voir debout ! LE PREMIER QUI TENTE DE RANGER, JE L'ENFERME DANS LES CACHOTS ET LAISSE RUSARD S'OCCUPER DE LUI COMME BON LUI SEMBLE. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ? »

Tous hochèrent la tête, peu rassurés. Minerva McGonagald n'était pas réputée pour se mettre en colère et être injuste…elle devait elle aussi avoir atteint un taux de fatigue inégalable. Sans pour autant rechigner, tous retournèrent dans les « chambres » improvisées pour terminer une nuit de sommeil bien méritée.

Harry attrapa le bras de Hermione avant qu'elle ne rentre dans la chambre des filles et l'entraîna à l'écart.

« _ Hermione ?

_ Oui, Harry ?

_ Ecoutes, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Je vous ai entendues parler cette nuit avec Ginny.

_ Et donc… ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? »

Hermione plongea son regard dans le sien. Un regard profond, intense, remplit de tendresse.

« _ Rien Harry. Rien dont tu ne te doutes pas déjà…

_ Attends...quoi ? Non ! Réponds-moi !

_ Je t'ai répondu Harry, je suis fatiguée, je veux aller me coucher.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu me caches !?

_ Ce n'est pas le moment.

_ D'après ce que Ginny avait l'air de te dire hier, ce n'est jamais le moment.

_ Pas aujourd'hui Harry. »

Sans plus de cérémonie elle s'éloigna et passa la porte. Il poussa un soupir et cogna dans le mur. Il ne supportait vraiment pas quand c'était Hermione qui lui cachait des choses. Aussi, tenta-t-il de relativiser…à défaut d'avoir des réponses, il aurait du sommeil…


	4. Chapter 4

_**BONJOUR TOUT LE MONDE! :D  
**_

 _ **Aujourd'hui, je vous poste le chapitre 4, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et vous amusera - moi j'ai bien rigolé en l'écrivant x) ! :D**_

 _ **Bonne lecture!**_

 _ **Millama.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 :**

Trois jours étaient passés, tous avaient pu retrouver un peu des couleurs. Les teints cireux s'illuminaient un peu plus grâce au sommeil et au repos 'forcé' qu'avait imposé McGonagald. Tous la remerciaient secrètement pour cela et elle avait eu droit à bon nombre de petits cadeaux et petites attentions en échange.

Harry se traîna difficilement jusqu'à la grande salle. Il était sur les rotules et épuisé mentalement. Il avait essayé d'asticoter Hermione, mais elle n'avait plus voulu rester seule avec lui depuis la discussion quelques jours plus tôt. Il avait beau se creuser les méninges, il ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pouvait lui cacher. Ça ne pouvait pas être une histoire de sentiments, tous les deux avaient toujours été sûrs de ce qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre et ce n'était pas de l'amour.

Quand il entra dans la grande salle, il fut surpris d'être le seul encore en pyjama et la tête dans le coltar. Enfin, sauf Draco qui s'endormait presque dans son bol de café à côté d'une Ginny beaucoup trop en forme. Il soupira et se plaça à côté de Draco sans que personne ne fasse attention à son arrivée.

« _ 'lut, déclara Harry dans un grommellement à peine audible.

_ 'lut, répondit mollement Draco, si tu veux, je te laisse volontiers ma place. Ginger fait trop de bruit. AIE !

_ Renforcement négatif, articula Harry dans un bâillement et Draco se massa le crâne en fulminant, tu sais ce qu'ils ont tous ?

_ Ouais, z'ont prévu d'aller à Préaulard aujourd'hui pour aller rendre visite à madame Rosemerta et acheter quelques friandises.

_ Pas de quoi en faire tout un foin… »

Draco hocha la tête et retourna à la contemplation de son bol. Il allait ajouter un peu de sucre quand Ginny se redressa d'un coup et tapa dans son coude ce qui renversa tout le sucrier dans sa tasse. Sans prêter attention au blond qui marmonnait un chapelet de juron, elle héla Harry.

« _ Hey Harry ! On va…

_ A Préaulard, je sais, Draco vient de me le dire, sourit Harry en tentant de paraître de bonne humeur – ce qui était largement loin d'être le cas.

_ Très bien ! Enchaîna la rousse avec un grand sourire. Tu viens avec nous alors ! »

Il la vit lancer un clin d'œil se voulant discret à Hermione et elle partit avant qu'il n'ait pu trouver une réponse pour expliquer son refus d'aller à Préaulard. Draco lui jeta un regard condescendant.

« _ Vraiment désolé, tu vas devoir supporter ça.

_ Parce que tu as cru que tu y couperais ?

_ Je…

_ Alors là mon pauv' vieux, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil. Tu viens et tu n'as pas le choix.

_ Quoi ?! S'indigna le blond. Mais pourquoi ?!

_ Tu n'as quand même pas cru que j'allais réussir à te surveiller à distance ? »

Harry lui jeta un sourire machiavélique et se leva, abandonnant son petit déjeuner sur la table. De toute façon, il n'aurait rien réussi à avaler, Hermione fuyait son regard depuis qu'il était arrivé et il se sentait mal à l'aise assis à la table.

Le soleil brillait dans les allées désertes de Préaulard et Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Draco et Harry se décidèrent par commencer chez Honeyduck pour faire le pleins de sucreries et autres délices enchantés.

Harry flânait d'allées en allées, cherchant un prétexte pour aborder une Hermione déterminée à le fuir. Il ressentait un besoin vital de savoir. Et c'est la bonne fortune qui lui donna sa chance car en tournant dans l'allée des sucettes rosissantes il tomba nez à nez avec la jeune femme. Elle tenta de faire demi-tour mais il lui attrapa doucement la main.

« _ Hermione…écoutes, je voulais m'excuser pour l'autre soir.

_ Je…ce n'est rien Harry. Fit-elle en regardant par-dessus son épaule pour tenter de fuir.

_ Je sais que je n'ai pas été sympa mais…s'il te plaît Hermione, j'ai besoin de savoir.

_ Non. »

Elle se dégagea d'un geste sec et partit en courant vers l'extérieur. Il poussa un soupir et se gratta le front.

« _ On a du mal à draguer Hermione ? Je ne suis pas sûr que Weasli apprécie. Taquina la voix de Draco. »

Le brun sursauta et se tourna vers le blond qui le regardait avec un grand sourire moqueur. Oh, pas moqueur comme il aurait pu l'être quelques mois auparavant, un sourire moqueur comme l'on en aurait avec des amis plus tôt. Un sourire faible apparut sur le visage de Harry.

« _ Que veux-tu, toutes les filles ne tombent pas sous mon charme ! Répondit-il tout de même en rigolant. »

Les yeux de Malefoy eurent un éclat et une seconde Harry crut que s'était de la jalousie, mais il préféra ignorer cela, il ne savait pas trop comment réagir aujourd'hui, ni s'il avait vraiment bien vu.

« _ J'aurais pourtant cru que le grand Harry Potter aurait toutes les femmes à ses pieds ! Se reprit Draco avec cette fois un vrai sourire. »

Un silence passa.

« _ Malefoy ? Finit par lâcher Harry.

_ Hum ? »

Le blond s'était pris d'intérêt pour une sucette à crocs qui faisaient pousser les canines.

« _ Tu me le dirais, si tu savais quelque chose que Hermione tentait de me cacher ? »

Déconcerté, Draco se tourna vers lui, les yeux interrogateurs. Harry poussa un soupir.

« _ C'est un peu long à expliquer.

_ On a jusqu'à lundi pour en parler, rigola Draco en choisissant finalement une sucette électrique.

_ Tu ne vas pas vraiment prendre cette chose ? Marmonna Harry en lançant un regard soupçonneux à la sucette qui produisait de faible champs électriques bleus.

_ Je ne les ai jamais goûtées, ça peut être drôle !

_ Draco Malefoy qui penche dans le masochisme, j'aurais tout vu ! Se dérida finalement Harry.

_ Que nenni ! J'ouvre mon esprit à l'incertain, l'aventure et l'expérience !

_ Un vrai Gryffondor ! Se moqua le Survivant qui éclata de rire devant la grimace de Draco.

_ Quel insulte ! Me voilà touché ! Pour cela, tu en auras une toi aussi et pas le droit d'y échapper ! »

Malgré les protestations du brun, le blond attrapa une deuxième sucette et alla les payer. Ils sortirent de chez Honeyduck et se regardèrent dans les yeux.

« _ Un.

_ Deux.

_ TROIS ! »

Ils enfournèrent les sucettes dans leurs bouches respectives. Prit d'un premier soubresaut, ils tentèrent de faire sortir la sucette qui resta collé à leurs palais et répandit plusieurs fortes châtaignes dans tous leurs membres. Après quelques secondes les effets s'estompèrent et ils enlevèrent les sucettes de leurs bouches dans un grand éclat de rire, elles avaient un léger goût de framboise et de pomme et étaient surtout ultra acides.

« _ Tu vois, ce n'était pas grand-chose ! Fit Draco, ses cheveux dressés par les restes d'électricité.

_ Bah ! Plus jamais tu me feras bouffer de ce truc !

_ Ha ! Ha ! En attendant je te l'ai payée, tu la manges ! »

Harry lui tira la langue et remit la sucette dans sa bouche. Un frisson parcourut toute sa colonne vertébrale et il eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de fouet. Draco rigola.

« _ Tu verrais ta tête ! Je pourrai acheter encore des dizaines de sucettes pour revoir ça !

_ Nia, nia, nia !

_ Oh allé ! Avoues, c'est amusant.

_ C'est vrai, admit le brun, mais je préfère encore l'alcool de piment danseur.

_ Je n'ai jamais osé en boire, en fait, mes parents me l'avaient interdit.

_ Hum. Eh bien chacun son tour, on va voir qui est un Gryffondor !

_ Pas moi !

_ Allé, ramènes tes fesses.

_ Tu me racontes en chemin ? »

Le brun se figea. Il avait complètement oublié Hermione, à croire que le blond avait toujours eut un don pour lui faire tout oublier. Que ce soit en l'agaçant…ou en le faisant rire comme en ce jour.

Avançant pas à pas vers la tête du sanglier, Harry exposa à Draco les évènements récents avec Hermione. Celui-ci sembla cogiter plus que nécessaire en croquant çà et là dans la sucette.

« _ Tu m'as dit qu'elle t'a dit exactement 'rien dont tu ne te doutes déjà' ?

_ Oui, soupira le brun en se laissant choir sur une des chaises miteuses du vieux pub.

_ Tu as essayé de cogiter à ça ?

_ Que tu crois ! J'y ai réfléchi pendant trois jours, mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle veut dire par là !

_ Tu penses que ça pourrait avoir un rapport avec quoi ? Demanda soudainement Draco, le regard plongé dans les yeux de Harry.

_ Euh…, fit celui-ci décontenancé par la soudaine intensité du regard gris de Draco, j'ai essayé de commencer par cette question je t'assure mais ça n'a rien donné.

_ Et, Ginny aurait imité Hermione en disant que ça faisait trop longtemps que ça durait ?

_ Oui. »

Un silence s'installa pendant lequel Alberfort vînt prendre leurs commandes. Harry observait le visage de Draco en pleine réflexion. Il se prit à apprécier les courbes du visage, la façon dont les sourcils se fronçaient au-dessus de ses yeux et dont il se frottait le menton tout en réfléchissant. Il sursauta en s'apercevant qu'il fixait le blond depuis plus longtemps que l'usage le souhaite et il détourna les yeux, fixant son attention sur les vieilles bouteilles poussiéreuses derrière le comptoir.

Le silence, se rendit-il compte, était une fois de plus très peu gênant en compagnie du blond, d'autant que tous deux cherchaient une réponse au comportement de Hermione.

« _ Tu ne crois pas que c'était par rapport aux Horcruxes, lâcha Draco après plusieurs minutes de réflexion.

_ Non, sinon elle m'aurait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle me l'avait déjà fait savoir. Je la connais, elle n'aurait pas fait tant de mystères.

_ Il n'y a pas quelque chose qui t'a frappé, t'a paru différent ?

_ Malheureusement, non.

_ Alors je ne peux pas faire plus, à ta santé ! »

Alberfort venait de poser les verres d'alcools de piment danseur. Draco s'était munit du premier et Harry saisit le second. Yeux dans les yeux, ils trinquèrent et avalèrent cul-sec le breuvage qui leur brûla la gorge. L'effet fût immédiat, ils se dressèrent subitement et entamèrent une gigue endiablée. Encore une fois, leurs rires se répandirent autour d'eux.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bonsoir! :)  
**_

 _ **Ce soir, je vous poste un petit chapitre, sympa, simple. J'espère qu'il vous plaira! :D**_

 _ **La suite s'écrit doucement, avec les fêtes je ne posterai pas beaucoup mais ne vous en faîtes pas, vous aurez la suite après! :D**_

 _ **Bonne lecture! :D**_

 _ **Millama.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 :**

Ginny était venue les chercher à la tête du sanglier pour qu'ils les rejoignent dans l'établissement de Mme Rosemerta. Discrètement Draco s'éloigna en prétextant avoir oublié ses confiseries à la caisse de Honeyduck, laissant les ex-amants seuls. Harry inspira. Il fallait qu'il sache.

« _ Ginny… ? Fit-il d'une petite voix.

_ Hum ?

_ Euh…tu sais…je vous ai entendu l'autre soir toi et Hermione, entama-t-il sa voix reprenant petit à petit de la force, j'aimerai savoir de quoi vous parliez. »

La rousse le fixa quelques instants tout en continuant de marcher puis redirigea son regard droit devant elle.

« _ Franchement, ce n'est pas à moi de te raconter cela Harry. Tu vas sûrement me détester, mais je ne veux pas te le dire.

_ Dis-moi au moins…sur quoi sa porte. Tenta-t-il.

_ Tu crois vraiment que ça va te suffire ? Dit-elle en s'arrêtant brusquement, plantant son regard de flamme dans le sien.

_ Non, tu as raison, marmonna-t-il. Je vais être encore plus frustré.

_ Exactement. Je suis vraiment outrée que Hermione ne te l'ait pas encore dit.

_ Elle m'évite.

_ Je sais.

_ Tu sais donc tout sur ce qu'elle doit me dire ?

_ Oui.

_ Tu es la seule au courant ?

_ J'aimerai te dire que oui mais…Neville est arrivé en plein pendant notre conversation avec Hermione, s'excusa Ginny avec un petit sourire.

_ Très bien…au moins vous n'êtes que tous les trois au courant. Grommela Harry. »

Ginny explosa alors de rire et il la suivit.

La sortie à Préaulard n'avait pas porté ses fruits comme Harry l'avait espéré, il n'avait rien pu apprendre de Hermione, Neville restait collé à Luna pour trouver un moment de l'embrasser, Ron ne semblait au courant de rien et ne voulait pas rester à ses côtés tant que Draco y était et Draco lui-même ne savait rien de plus.

La semaine avait filé et Harry se laissait peu à peu ronger par l'inquiétude. Hermione était peut-être malade ? Quelque chose lui était arrivé ? Non, sinon on le lui aurait dit. Il ne voyait toujours pas et c'est en grommelant qu'il se rendit sur le chantier le lundi matin.

Draco ne serait pas là de la journée, devant aider le concierge de l'école. Harry soupira et se stoppa net. Une dispute entre Ginny et Hermione avait lieu dans le couloir perpendiculaire au sien.

« _ Vraiment Hermione, tu abuses ! Gronda la rousse.

_ Pas ici Ginny ! On est sur le chemin de la Grande Salle et quelqu'un pourrait nous entendre !

_ Et alors ? Peut-être que comme ça Harry saurait enfin ce que tu lui caches !

_ Je ne sais PAS comment lui annoncer ça ! Tu peux le comprendre toi, non ?

_ Non, il mérite de le savoir ! Tu le lui caches depuis tant d'années !

_ C'est de mon droit de ne pas vouloir lui annoncer de suite !

_ Pourquoi Hermione ? Pourquoi le lui caches tu ?

_ Parce que…je n'étais pas censée le savoir…, chuchota Hermione dans un souffle.

_ Quoi ? S'étrangla Ginny. Tu ne m'as jamais dit ça !

_ J'ai surpris une conversation quand j'étais petite et je n'aurais pas dû entendre tout ça ! Dumbledore m'avait demandée de ne rien dévoiler quand je lui en ai parlé en deuxième année…

_ C'est donc pour ça que tu ne veux rien dire à Harry ? Grogna Ginny.

_ Oui, marmonna Hermione en reprenant son chemin vers la Grande Salle.

_ Il n'empêche que Dumbledore est mort maintenant et Harry mérite de savoir la vérité autant que toi. Reprit la rousse en la suivant.

_ Je sais. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Il va me haïr.

_ Plus tu attends, plus il va t'en vouloir.

_ Merci de me remonter le moral, Ginny.

_ Je ne comptais pas te le remonter. C'est à ton tour de te faire botter le cul.

_ Niah, niah, niah. »

Et là, chose à laquelle Harry ne s'attendait pas, Ginny vola un baiser à Hermione avant de rentrer dans la Grande Salle en rigolant, Hermione rouge comme une pivoine entra à sa suite. Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Harry et il poussa un hurlement de frayeur.

« _ Hey ! Respires Potter, c'est moi. »

Harry se laissa glisser contre le mur, la main sur le cœur.

« _ Tu m'as foutu les foies ! S'écria le brun après avoir repris son souffle et que son cœur ait décidé de se calmer.

_ Excuses moi. Qu'est-ce qui t'a mit dans cet état ? Demanda le blond, réellement curieux.

_ Tu me jures de garder le secret ? Marmonna Harry en se redressant à l'aide de Draco. »

Le blond hocha la tête et ils se dirigèrent vers une salle de classe vide. Le brun exposa alors tout ce qu'il venait de voir et d'entendre.

« _ Je croyais qu'elle était au courant depuis sept ans, pas depuis petite ! S'écria Draco.

_ C'est ça qui te choque ? Ginny a embrassé Hermione !

_ Et alors, c'est son droit. Je n'ai plus vue Hermione et Ron s'embrasser depuis un moment, peut-être que c'était pas sa came. Répliqua Draco en haussant les épaules.

_ Mais…c'est la sœur de Ron ! Elle va lui briser le cœur !

_ Potter…ils ont rompu, il n'y a que toi qui ne t'en es pas rendu compte. Tu devrais apprendre à regarder autour de toi, lâcha le blond en se hissant sur une table pour s'y asseoir.

_ Merlin…, souffla le brun.

_ Et sinon, rien d'autre ne t'a choqué dans le discours de Granger ?

_ Dumbledore…était au courant aussi et lui a demandé de ne rien me révéler.

_ Oui, moi c'est sur ça que je me serais le plus inquiété. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait pousser Dumbledore à demander ça à Granger ?

_ Je me demande ce que ça pourrait cacher…

_ On va manger ? Je commence dans quinze minutes avec Rusard. »

Harry hocha la tête. Après tout, il aurait toute la journée pour réfléchir à ce que tout cela impliquait.


	6. Chapter 6

**BIEN LE BONSOIR ! :D  
Je vais partir deux jours alors je vous poste le chapitre 6 maintenant! :3  
**

 **Bonne lecture, gros bisous et bonnes fêtes de Noël ! :D**

 **Millama**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 :**

« _ Ca suffit ! Hurla Harry en attrapant Hermione par le bras et en l'amenant de force vers une salle de classe vide.

_ Harry, lâches moi ! Tu me fais mal ! Se défendit la jeune femme en essayant de se dégager.

_ NON ! Rugit-il en les enfermant dans la salle de classe. Maintenant, tu vas TOUT me raconter. Y compris ce que vous fabriquez avec Ginny !

_ Quoi ? Comment… ? Glapit Hermione.

_ Je vous ai surpris il y a deux semaines dans les couloirs menant à la Grande Salle. J'ai tout entendu. Tu as plutôt intérêt à bien t'expliquer sur tous les points. »

Il lui lança un regard brûlant de colère. Elle prit une grande inspiration et s'assit à un bureau en se frottant la nuque. Il savait qu'elle était tout autant épuisée que lui, mais il n'en pouvait plus. Avec Draco ils avaient passés leurs soirées à essayer de comprendre. Même Ron les avait rejoint pour tenter de trouver des hypothèses valables mais rien ne tenait debout.

« _ Franchement Harry, tu n'as vraiment rien deviné ? Demanda finalement la jeune fille en se tournant vivement vers lui.

_ Non ! J'ai passé des soirées complètes à chercher ! RIEN ! S'énerva-t-il. Ni Draco, ni Ron n'ont réussis à m'aider ! »

Un silence lourd et pesant s'installa. Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas courir à côté de Hermione et la secouer pour qu'elle lui raconte tout. Elle se tourna finalement vers lui, une étrange lueur dans le regard.

« _ Nous sommes frères et sœurs, Harry. »

La nouvelle tomba comme un caillou dans son estomac.

« _ Pardon ? Balbutia le Survivant.

_ Je…j'avais sept ans quand j'ai entendu mes parents parler de rencontrer une famille. J'ai d'abord cru que c'était pour se faire des nouveaux amis pourtant j'ai entendu mon père s'écrier 'JAMAIS elle ne doit rencontrer cette partie de sa famille ! Ils sont fous ! Tu as entendu Dumbledore ? Elle n doit PAS l'approcher !', alors je suis sortie de ma cachette…et ils ont été obligés de me raconter qu'ils avaient dû m'adopter. Expliqua-t-elle rapidement

_ QUOI ? POURQUOI ? Hurla Harry.

_ Je…Harry, ne t'énerves pas…Dumbledore ne voulait pas que tu aies un quelconque lien avec le monde de la magie avant tes onze ans, il savait que si l'on était élevés ensembles jamais tu n'aurais été comme tu es aujourd'hui…et les Dursleys ont littéralement fait un scandale pour ne pas me prendre !

_ DUMBLEDORE A TOUT PLANIFIE ?

_ O-o-o-oui, acquiesça la brune.

_ Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit dès que Voldemort est mort ?

_ Je n'y arrivais pas. Je te voyais te relever doucement, c'était au-dessus de mes forces, pleura Hermione sur un ton suppliant.

_ PERSONNE NE S'EST JAMAIS DIT QUE J'AURAIS BIEN VOULU SAVOIR UN JOUR LA VERITE ? »

Hermione fit un geste dans sa direction mais il lui lança un regard plein de haine et il partit en courant. Jamais encore il n'avait senti pareille fureur contre son amie, il aurait pu faire incendier tout Poudlard avec sa colère.

Il laissa ses pas le guider vers le seul endroit où il pourrait trouver le responsable de sa haine : le bureau des directeurs. Il se laissa emporter par la statue à l'entrée du bureau et toqua. Minerva n'y était pas, alors il entra sans plus de ménagement, il connaissait le bureau par cœur.

« _ DUMBLEDORE. Articula-t-il avec violence.

_ Oh, Harry. Cela faisait quelques temps que tu n'étais pas revenu dans ce bureau. Sourit le portrait de l'ancien directeur.

_ Vous aviez oublié de me dire que Hermione avait été adoptée. »

Le sourire de Dumbledore retomba et son visage devint grave. Harry serra les poings, la rage au ventre.

« _ Vous m'avez caché que vous m'éleviez pour mieux me faire mourir, vous m'avez caché que mon parrain été encore en vie, que Rogue avait aimé ma mère, que j'étais un Horcruxe, mais je ne vous pensais pas capable de me cacher que Hermione était MA SŒUR !

_ Il le fallait ! S'exclama sèchement Dumbledore pour couper court aux accusations du brun. Assieds-toi mon garçon. »

Harry lui lança un regard mauvais mais tira la chaise à lui. Il était venu là pour des réponses et s'il en avait c'était tant mieux.

« _ Pour sa propre sécurité il fallait que Voldemort ignore tout à propos de l'enfant qu'elle était.

_ Comment…est-ce possible ? Qu'elle soit ma sœur ? Se calma soudain Harry. Elle est de septembre, je suis de juillet !

_ Elle est née un an avant toi Harry, elle est de 1979, tu es né en 1980. Tu me laisses continuer ?

_ Je…

_ Elle est née un an avant toi. A une époque plus sombre encore que la tienne. Voldemort montait au pouvoir, la peur était partout, tes parents ne voulaient pas mourir sans avoir une trace de leur amour sur terre. Hermione est venue au monde et a fait de leurs jours des jours heureux, raconta Dumbledore dans un sourire triste, malheureusement alors qu'elle était enceinte de toi, j'ai eu vent de la prophétie comme tu le sais et j'ai prévenu les Londubas comme tes parents. »

Un temps de silence. Une douleur dans le cœur.

« _ Tes parents m'ont confié Hermione. Ils ne voulaient surtout pas qu'elle aille chez les Dursleys. D'ailleurs ils n'en ont pas voulu et m'ont dit que même si tes parents mourraient ils ne seraient pas sûrs de la prendre en charge. Ils m'ont ris au nez alors j'ai trouvé une famille moldue qui pourrait l'accueillir.

_ Pourquoi moldue ? Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas eu droit à une famille de sorciers ?

_ Si elle avait été élevée chez les sorciers, j'aurais dû prononcer le nom de Potter. Personne ne devait être au courant de la naissance de Hermione, pas même Sirius, Lupin ou Pettegrow. Ils avaient vu Lily pendant la grossesse mais elle leur avait dit être malade car déjà ils savaient qu'il y avait parmi eux un traître. Alors j'ai trouvé une famille de moldue un peu aisé pour elle. Quant à toi…tu sais déjà pourquoi je n'ai pas pu te trouver pareille famille.

_ La protection du sang.

_ Exactement.

_ POURQUOI NE M'AVOIR RIEN DIT ?! Repartit au quart de tour le jeune sorcier.

_ Hermione comptait déjà à tes yeux comme une amie précieuse, si quiconque avait su qu'elle était ta sœur, les serviteurs de Lord Voldemort auraient pu s'en servir contre toi. Te souviens-tu lorsque tu m'as raconté que Hermione avait été torturée par Bellatrix ? Qui sait à quel point ça aurait pu être pire si un seul d'entre eux avaient su. »

Un silence s'installa et des larmes roulèrent sur les joues de Harry. Il avait tant voulu qu'il lui reste de la famille quelque part. Déjà petit il ne rêvait que d'un frère ou une sœur qui ne fût pas comme Dudley, mais savoir que cette personne était Hermione…cela le rendait heureux et à la fois tellement en colère.

Il se leva, accorda un signe de tête au portrait qui s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil et il partit. Il ne pouvait pas rester là encore longtemps. Ni même retourner avec les autres. Il voulait être seul et ruminer son chagrin en paix.


	7. Chapter 7

**BONJOUR A TOUS! :D**

 **Je me suis absentée quelques temps, je m'en excuse, mais les fêtes ont été...bien arrosée va-t-on dire xDDD**

 **Je vous poste donc aujourd'hui la suite de "liens", j'espère que cela vous plaira :D**

 **Bisous à tous ! :D**

 **Millama.**

* * *

 **Chapitre** **7 :**

Un plaid épais apparut et enroula la masse endormit sur le sol. Harry sentit une chaleur l'envahir et doucement ses yeux papillonnèrent. Il se réveilla lentement et ses yeux se posèrent sur une silhouette fine qui s'assit à ses côtés. Il faisait sombre et froid. La nuit était tombée sur Poudlard depuis plusieurs heures et il s'était endormi sur le sol de la volière sans même s'en apercevoir.

« _ Draco ?

_ Tu m'appelles par mon prénom maintenant ? Demanda une voix dans un petit rire.

_ Hum…, répondit simplement Harry en se roulant dans le plaid, merci pour le plaid.

_ De rien. Je me suis dit que tu devais avoir froid. »

Un silence s'installa pendant lequel le sommeil quitta peu à peu le corps de Harry. Les souvenirs lui revinrent lentement et il toussa pour ne pas laisser les larmes l'emporter.

« _ Comment…as-tu su que j'étais là ? Fit Harry après quelques minutes.

_ C'est ici que la plupart des âmes en peine du château viennent. »

Draco murmura un sort sans baguette et une boule de feu apparut, flottant entre eux qui répandit autour d'elle une chaleur bienfaitrice.

« _ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Lâcha Draco. Avec Weasley on t'a entendu hurler et tu es parti en courant.

_ J'ai appris ce que Hermione et Dumbledore me cachaient. »

Nouveau silence. Draco s'amusait avec les flammes de la boule de feu en attendant que Harry lui raconte. Il avait appris à ne jamais forcer le brun lorsqu'il devait raconter quelque chose. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent et Harry se redressa, planta ses grands yeux verts dans ceux, gris, de Draco.

« _ Elle est ma sœur. »

Harry vit Draco hausser un sourcil.

« _ Quoi ? Fut la seule réponse que Draco réussit à dire. »

Le brun se lança alors dans un récit détaillé, les genoux remontés contre son torse, les bras autour des jambes et la tête posée dessus. Ses yeux étaient tristes, pleins de chagrin.

« _ Tu comprends Draco, j'ai passé mon enfance à espérer que les Dursleys n'étaient pas ma vraie famille, j'ai passé des étés à pleurer parce que j'étais seuls sans mes amis…et j'apprends que ma meilleure amie est en fait…ma sœur. Que l'on m'a caché la vérité. »

Un bras se glissa autour des épaules de Harry et le brun se laissa faire. Il avait besoin de la chaleur d'une autre personne. Qu'on le réconforte.

« _ Tu sais Potter…

_ Harry, le coupa soudainement le brun.

_ Tu sais Harry, reprit doucement Draco, tu devrais voir le côté positif de tout ça. Tu pensais ne plus avoir de famille, Lupin, Snape, Tonks, Sirius, tes parents sont morts. Et là, tu apprends que depuis tout ce temps tu n'étais pas tout seul. Tu as essayé de te mettre à la place de Hermione ?

_ Tu ne l'appelles plus Granger ? Murmura Harry.

_ Non, elle mérite mon respect. Tu as essayé de te mettre à sa place ? Elle a appris à sept ans qu'elle était adoptée, que sa vraie famille était en vie mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas la rejoindre car ils ne voulaient pas d'elle. Elle t'a rencontrée sans même chercher à vouloir être ton amie, vous vous êtes rapprochés, elle a failli te voir mourir des dizaines de fois…et jamais elle n'a pu te dire la vérité parce que ça vous aurait tous mis en danger. »

Draco se tu et Harry se serra contre lui. Les paroles du blond s'insinuaient lentement dans son crâne et faisaient leur chemin.

« _ Je suis égoïste…, chuchota soudain le brun.

_ Non, pas vraiment, tempéra Draco, c'est juste…tu as vécu tant de choses que tu es comme dans un autre monde. Mais il faut que tu apprennes à comprendre les autres, Harry. Hermione mérite mieux que ça, elle s'est battue pour toi, a fait perdre la mémoire aux seules personnes qui l'avaient acceptée et aimée comme leur fille juste pour pouvoir te suivre et te protéger.

_ Tu as raison…

_ Des fois, ça m'arrive oui. »

Les mots du blond étaient acides, emplis de regrets et d'amertume. Harry passa une partie du plaid autour des épaules de Draco et ils le partagèrent tous les deux, épaule contre épaule, regardant le ciel étoilé.

« _ Je suis resté longtemps ici ? Reprit Harry.

_ Deux jours. Personne ne savait vraiment où tu étais. Hermione est au plus mal. Signala le blond.

_ J'irai la voir demain…il faut que je lui parle.

_ Très bonne décision, le balafré. »

Harry allait répliquer mais la main de Draco se posa doucement sur sa tête et lui frotta les cheveux gentiment. Le surnom ne se voulait pas piquant mais plutôt touchant et Harry se détendit sous la caresse, se laissant même aller à laisser sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de Draco.

« _ C'est Weasley qui a rompu avec elle, souffla Draco au bout d'un certain temps.

_ Comment ça ? Murmura Harry en se frottant les yeux, pas loin de s'endormir tant il se sentait bien ainsi collé à Draco, la chaleur de la boule de feu les réchauffant.

_ Rien de bien méchant. Ils…s'aimaient…c'est compliqué à expliquer, chuchota le blond. Ils s'aimaient beaucoup trop fort. C'était de la passion plus que de l'amour, ça les détruisait au lieu de les faire se sentir léger.

_ Tu te sens léger, là, Draco ? Réussit à dire Harry entre deux clignement d'yeux.

_ Chut… »

Et le blond passa une main dans ses cheveux. Ce fut la fin de toute résistance, Harry s'endormit ainsi dans les bras du blond.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir, bonsoir! :D**

 **Héhé je reviens ce soir avec le chapitre 8 de "Liens"! J'ai mis un peu de temps car une idée pour une fiction m'a traversée l'esprit et du coup je l'ai écrite. En même temps, je bloquais un peu sur un chapitre de celle-ci du coup ça m'a faite du bien d'écrire autre chose. Cependant, voili voilou, ENFIN la suite haha! :D**

 **Bonne lecture les petits patronus! :D**

 **Millama.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 :**

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla collé contre la chaleur d'un autre être humain. Une fois de plus il laissa ses neurones gamberger et se réveiller lentement avant de se rappeler la soirée de la veille. Ses joues s'empourprèrent et il se redressa lentement pour ne pas réveiller le jeune homme à ses côtés.

Draco dormait dans la moitié du grand plaid qu'il avait fait apparaître la veille, la boule de feu à leurs pieds servait à chauffer l'air ambiant. Le soleil avait entamé sa course dans le ciel et il devait être huit heures passé. Les paroles du blond lui revinrent et il se redressa doucement prêt à aller parler à Hermione.

Pourtant, il s'arrêta avant même d'avoir fait demi-tour. Le visage du blond était si doux quand il dormait, si détendu, si…beau. Harry se pencha alors et déposa un baiser sur le front de Draco, le cœur battant doucement. « _Tu te sens léger, là, Draco ?_ ». Il rougit plus violemment et s'écarta. Draco ne s'était peut-être pas sentie léger, mais lui se sentait pousser des ailes. Voilà qui promettait.

Il laissa un patronus à côté de Draco pour qu'il lui délivre le message selon lequel il descendait dans la Grande Salle et exécuta son mot. A peine eut-il franchit les portes en chêne massif qu'une touffe de cheveux brune se jeta dans ses bras. Quelque chose d'humide tombait sur son tee-shirt.

« _ Harry ! Articula la voix de Hermione complètement hachée par les sanglots.

_ Chut, calmes toi Hermione, je suis là.

_ Tu…m'as fait…si peur ! Sanglota-t-elle en tapant doucement sa main sur son torse.

_ Je suis désolé, 'mione. J'avais…besoin de réfléchir. Dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras plus fort.

_ Je…n'aurais pas dû te dire ça comme ça…mais ô Harry ! Comment voulais-tu que je te le dise ?! »

Elle se recula juste assez pour plonger son regard dans le sien et alors Harry eut un immense sourire. Il se rappelait les photos de ses parents, leurs parents. Hermione avait les yeux marrons de leur père et le nez de leur mère. Une intelligence vive et de la vie pétillait dans ses yeux, reflet du caractère de leur mère. Il la serra à nouveau fort contre lui. Et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

« _ Ne regrette pas ce que tu as fait. Ni comment tu l'as fait. J'ai parlé avec Draco et c'est moi qui te dois des excuses. J'ai mal réagit, c'était beaucoup trop soudain comme nouvelle…mais je suis fier de toi 'mione. Je t'aime. »

Elle l'observa avec de grands yeux ahuris. Alors ses larmes coulèrent plus fort et elle se jeta à nouveau contre lui. Lui, Harry Potter venait de lui dire les mots qu'il n'avait jamais dit à personne. Ni à Cho, ni à Ginny. Seulement à elle, sa…sœur.

« _ Je t'aime. »

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et essuya les larmes qui roulaient au coin de ses yeux.

« _ Tu as les yeux de papa, lui dit-il. Le même regard pétillant que maman ceci dit.

_ Et toi tu as…

_ …les yeux de maman, dirent-ils en chœur avant d'éclater de rire. »

Elle le traîna alors à la table, le cœur plus léger, les pensées filant comme le vent entre les arbres. Draco entra dans la pièce et vînt s'asseoir juste à côté. Il semblait un peu à l'ouest, complètement pensif.

« _ On a fini les réparations hier soir ! S'exclama Ron en s'asseyant bruyamment.

_ Vraiment ? Demanda Harry réellement surpris.

_ Oui, lui répondit Ginny dans un sourire. Ça a été un véritable enfer mais on a enfin fini. Tu ne vois pas ? Le plafond magique est complètement fonctionnel.

_ Le professeur Flitwick a vraiment fait du beau boulot d'ailleurs ! Remarqua Neville en s'asseyant avec Luna. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un à l'œuvre pour ce genre de sorts mais c'était vraiment impressionnant. Nous nous occupions de ranger la Grande Salle et lui, il lançait ses sorts sans même froncer les sourcils. Petit à petit le plafond revenait comme nous l'avions toujours connu…

_ Fais gaffes Neville, tu baves, se moqua Ron en attrapant une tartine.

_ Mais il a raison, c'était vraiment impressionnant il mérite vraiment sa place de professeur de sortilège ! S'enthousiasma Hermione. »

Harry releva la tête pour observer le plafond magique. Les éternelles bougies avaient recommencé à y flotter et un ciel aux nuages cotonneux emplissaient le plafond. Un large sourire étira le visage du brun et il retourna à son bol de céréales. La vie à Poudlard allait enfin reprendre normalement. Des personnes manqueraient, d'autres resteraient toujours dans les pensées mais Poudlard continuerait de vivre.

Le brun laissa vagabonder son esprit, revenant même sur les paroles de Hermione près d'un mois plutôt. Sur la possibilité de ce que son côté Horcruxe avait pu entraîner comme réaction chez sa famille. C'est alors que…

« _ Hermione ? Demanda-t-il avant d'avaler une gorgée de jus de citrouille.

_ Hum ?

_ Tu as peut-être un peu trop surélevé l'amour de ma…notre tante pour ma…pour…maman, réussit-il à articuler.

_ Comment ça ? »

Elle lui lança un regard perplexe. Les conversations allaient bon train et personne ne les écoutait à part Draco qui était à moitié absorbé par son chocolat. Personne ne s'était aperçu de ce qu'ils disaient. De la difficulté qu'il avait à dire qu'ils étaient de la même famille Hermione et lui.

« _ Tu te souviens, reprit-il un peu plus bas pour que la conversation reste confidentielle, tu m'as exposé une théorie il y a environ un mois. Tu as dit que tante Pétunia ne haïssait pas réellement ma mère, que c'était juste de la jalousie ?

_ Oui, je m'en souviens. Où veux-tu en venir ? Répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

_ Je suis allé parler à Dumbledore l'autre soir, il m'a expliqué la partie de l'histoire que nous ne connaissions ni l'un ni l'autre. Oncle Vernon semblait réellement ne pas…n…nous aimer avant ça. Et tante Pétunia non plus d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il après avoir engloutit une tartine de confiture de figue enchantée.

_ Hum…ça remet en question une partie de ma théorie, pas tout. Finit-elle par sourire.

_ Je…

_ Vous devriez aller en parler à Dumbledore directement, proposa calmement Draco en se tournant vers eux.

_ C'est vrai, acquiesça Hermione. Mais il reste tant de choses à faire…

_ Comme quoi ? Réviser ? La contra Draco avec un grand sourire.

_ Ça va ! Se renfrogna Hermione. Je parlais plutôt d'aider McGonagald à tout mettre en place pour la rentrée. Au cas où vous ne vous en rappeliez pas, elle commence la semaine prochaine !

_ Aller voir McGonagald nous permettra de voir aussi Dumbledore, fit remarquer Harry dans un sourire.

_ Très bien, soupira Hermione. On y va maintenant ?

_ Draco ?

_ Je commence dans cinq minutes, tu n'auras pas besoin de m'avoir à l'œil, rétorqua le blond en se renfrognant.

_ Très bien, bon courage ! Lança Harry. »

Le brun se leva et d'un mouvement discret ébouriffa les cheveux du blond qui lui lança un petit soupir exaspéré avant de sourire dans son bol. Sourire que Harry ne loupa pas.

« _ Hermione ? Questionna Harry alors qu'ils avançaient tranquillement dans les couloirs.

_ Oui ?

_ Je…je…ne sais pas trop comment aborder le sujet. J'ai peur de te blesser. Entama Harry peu sûr de lui. Mais j'aimerai savoir…comprendre…pourquoi Ron et toi…et Ginny…

_ Oh, ça…, lâcha Hermione d'une petite voix. »

Il la vit fixer du regard le bout du couloir. Les yeux pensifs, elle réfléchissait. Il attendit patiemment, il n'avait plus envie de crier et elle avait l'air si triste en cet instant.

« _ Tu sais, les choses ne marchent pas toujours comme prévu, reprit-elle. Tu l'as pu constater avec Ginny. Vous vous attendiez tous deux à des personnes que vous n'êtes pas.

_ Hum, accorda Harry.

_ Eh bien, avec Ron on était un peu trop comme on le pensait. Mais surtout tous les deux trop passionnés, souffla-t-elle. On s'aime trop et surtout trop fort. On se blesse en permanence, il n'y a pas de juste milieu. Après tout ce temps je pensais qu'on avait réussis à se canaliser…mais non. J'avais l'habitude de parler à Ginny de son frère, pourtant…un soir…l'ambiance fut différente. »

Hermione laissa sa phrase en suspens. Cette fois, ses yeux étaient plongés dans un souvenir auquel Harry ne pouvait pas avoir accès. Ses joues rosirent et Harry ne sut s'il devait lui demander de continuer ou changer de sujet.

« _ On a vécu nos premiers chagrins d'amour à presque un mois ou deux d'intervalle. On a eu nos premières expériences. Et quand on s'est retrouvées seules dans cette pièce, il y a eu comme un déclic. Expliqua Hermione en plongeant son regard dans celui du brun. On se cherchait toutes les deux depuis si longtemps…elle est si…je ne saurais pas comment te dire ça. Tout change autour de moi quand elle est là. Son amour est plus doux, plus tendre, plus…femme. Je n'aurais jamais pensé aimer ça. C'est étrange.

_ Rien n'est étrange quand il s'agit d'amour. Tout prend simplement des formes inattendues. »

Hermione hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et tourna sur sa droite en direction du bureau directorial. Harry avançait lentement à ses côtés, songeant à tous les changements qui s'étaient opérés en près d'un mois et demi. Des changements auxquels aucun ne se serait attendu…sauf peut-être l'ancien directeur qu'ils allaient visiter.


End file.
